


Stranger Danger

by DodgerBear



Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: A new face on the farm has a surprising impact on Johnny and Gheorghe’s fledgling romance.





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a brilliant suggestion from beckyg10 - thank you so much! Hope you enjoy.

 

It wasn’t too long after Gheorghe returned to the farm with Johnny from Scotland after their brief separation that Martin’s health began to decline further. He was now virtually housebound and Deirdre had to dedicate a lot of time to looking after her son. That left the boys with a mountain to climb to keep on top of all the work the farm needed. 

 

“And when yer done wi’that, I need the floorboard on the upstairs landing fixed. Been creakin’ all bloody day. D’yer hear me John?”

Deirdre’s voice was loud and droning. The whole village probably heard her. He’d only popped into the house to grab a drink and she’d already given him a list of jobs longer than his arm. Gheorghe was up to his eyes with the cows so the rest of it fell to him and he was drowning. Literally drowning. 

“John!”

“Yes, woman! I bloody hear you! Jesus Christ I only wanted some bloody water!” He yelled angrily, slamming his hand down on the kitchen counter. 

The older woman flinched and glared at her grandson. “No need to speak to me like that John Saxby.”

Johnny deflated and sighed heavily. “Sorry. I just can’t take on any more. Can’t even remember the last time I had five minutes to meself when I wasn’t sleepin. Don’t get any time wi’Gheorghe. He’s knackered too.”

Deirdre nodded. “I know, lad. Maybe it’s time we take on someone t’help out eh?”

Johnny scoffed. “And pay em wi’what? Smiles and homemade cheese?”

Deirdre arched her eyebrows. “Not many smiles around here.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and stomped to the front door. “I’ll see if I can muster one up while I’m breaking me back muckin out the cows, shall I?”

He slammed the door shut behind him and left Deirdre wondering how she ended up with such a huge drama queen for a grandson. 

 

Gheorghe listened to Johnny rant later that day when they were finishing off their jobs long after dusk. It would be summer soon and while that meant more hours of daylight it also usually meant working in unbearable heat. Johnny wasn’t sure which was worse. 

“Perhaps Deirdre is right. We need some help.” 

“Oh aye.” Johnny barked. “You know anyone who’d work for next to nowt and put up wi’all the shite we have t’do?”

Gheorghe sighed and folded his arms, his first signal to Johnny that his ranting and sharp tongue was due to stop. More often than not Johnny could recognise the signal and heed the silent warning. Sometimes his temper got the better of him and Gheorghe had to move to his next and final signal, which involved finding another (more pleasurable) use for his tongue. Today was one of the days that Johnny heeded the warning and bowed his head. 

“Sorry. S’not your fault. I shouldn’t be making it your problem.”

Gheorghe took a step closer to his man and relaxed his stance. “It is my problem. We talked about this, John. Your problems are my problems. We are partners now.”

Johnny sighed and looked up. “I know. Doesn’t seem right fair though, not when I’m the one bringing all the problems and you just have to fix them.”

“Your turn will come to help me. I promise. So tonight we sit and talk about it properly.”

Johnny smiled shyly and swiftly pecked Gheorghe’s lips. “Thanks.”

 

After a plate of egg, chips and beans for their supper the lads were at the dining table looking at the books. 

“I have some ideas.” Gheorghe spoke almost shyly. 

“Oh? Go on then.” Johnny smiled encouragingly. “Cause I’ve got fuck all.”

Gheorghe chuckled quietly. “My cheese. It sells very well at the market but I do not have the time to spare to sell it. I could ask someone already there if they will sell it for me, and allow them to take a cut of the profit. That way we make some money but I am not away from the farm for a full morning.” 

Johnny mulled it over. “Sounds good. You’ll still make enough to be worthwhile? I don’t want you robbin yourself. You work hard on that cheese.”

Gheorghe nodded. “Yes. It will make us something at least. And Deirdre is now able to follow my instructions to make the cheese. Hers tastes better than mine perhaps.” 

Johnny grinned. “Don’t let her hear you say that. You’ll never hear the end o’it.”

“Also...” Gheorghe continued. “I heard talk in the village that the farm next to Riddlesden is closing their campsite. The Boy Scouts do not have a field to camp in. Perhaps we can open up the field next to the river for them. That will generate some money, even if we cannot charge them very much.”

Johnny frowned at the idea of a pack of kids running around the land but the idea of extra money did sound appealing. “Aye. That might work.”

Gheorghe coughed delicately. “Then I have one more idea. Do not say no immediately.”

Johnny tilted his head curiously. “Much as I might want to some days, I’m not selling me Nan.”

Gheorghe was caught off-guard and burst into snorts of laughter. “John. You are so bad. So funny but so bad. That was not what I had in my mind.”

“Aye. Terrible idea. I mean, who’d wanna buy a shrieking harpie with no mute button?” 

Johnny knew Deirdre was in the kitchen doing some chores, listening to every word they said. 

“I can hear you, John Saxby. And if you keep goin you’ll be makin yer own teas for the next month!” She called out, with a very slight hint of amusement in her voice. 

Johnny smirked at Gheorghe and couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him softly when he was faced with the darker man’s happy smile and sparkling eyes. 

“What was that for?” Gheorghe gave a dopey smile. 

“Felt like it.” Johnny shrugged casually. 

“Hmm...you are distracting me! Be serious now.”

“Alright. What’s your next big idea that I’m gonna hate?” 

Gheorghe smiled. “I think you should stop paying me.”

Johnny froze in his seat as he tried to comprehend what Gheorghe could mean by that. He came up with nothing. 

“I don’t understand. You work here. I have to pay you. That’s the law.” He grinned cheekily. 

Gheorghe laughed and nodded. “Yes. If I was only your employee. But I am not. Not anymore. You do not get a wage. Nor does Deirdre or Martin. And now, neither should I.”

“But...” Johnny was frowning hard. “I can’t have you work here for nowt...that’s not right.”

“I’m not saying you do not give me anything. I mean I am treated like you. We buy the things we need when we need them. Do you understand what I am saying?”

Johnny nodded dumbly. “I do. But...why? Why would you want to? It’s just slave labour if I don’t pay you.”

Gheorghe shrugged. “This is my home now. I need to pay my way.”

“What about your family? You send money back to them...”

Gheorghe blushed and picked at a loose bit of skin around his thumbnail. “I must provide for my family, yes. But you are my family now, John.”

Johnny was outwardly stunned to silence. On the inside, however, he was a whirlwind of emotions. Butterflies had taken flight in his stomach, swooping and diving like the Red Arrows. His hesitation was a second too long and Gheorghe’s blush deepened. 

“I’m sorry. I am moving too fast...”

Johnny reached out and grabbed for Gheorghe’s hand. He pulled him closer and held on tight, running his thumb over the thick skin on Gheorghe’s palm. 

“God...no...don’t take it back.” He demanded with quiet firmness. “Please.”

Gheorghe smiled shyly. “I could not take it back. It is how I feel. But perhaps I need to wait a little time before I say how I feel. I do not want to put any of the pressure on you.”

Johnny shook his head. “No. You don’t need to wait. I feel the same.”

Neither man spoke. They just gazed at each other with amazed smiles on their faces. Both knew they had just crossed a line in their fledgling relationship that went beyond a declaration of love. Love was an emotion that they already knew existed between them but the concept of family was the next level. 

“Come ‘ere.” Johnny pulled his boyfriend by the hand until his was right in his face and then he kissed the smile that Gheorghe couldn’t hide. Gheorghe lifted his hand and pressed it to Johnny’s cheek, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss. It was so soft and gentle that Deirdre felt like she was intruding from her accidental vantage point in the kitchen. She slipped quietly past them and out of the room to give them some privacy. She knew it was hard enough for them to find their way in their relationship without feeling like they didn’t get a moment of peace. 

 

Martin interrogated Johnny thoroughly when he told him he’d put an advert up in the village for some help on the farm. Johnny started off being patient with his Dad but eventually he was fed up of justifying that he was perfectly capable of selecting someone to fill the position. Just as Martin was gearing up for another round of questions, Deirdre cut him off with a wave of her hand. 

“Leave the lad be, Martin. He knows what he’s doing.”

Johnny gaped at his grandmother. “You feelin alright, Nan?”

She threw a cushion at his head. “That’s enough out of you, young’un. Try to find someone at least half as capable as our Gheorghe eh?”

Gheorghe blushed sweetly at the around about praise from the matriarch.

 

By the end of the week they had three people showing interest in the job, which was three more than Johnny expected when he placed the advert. The wage was negligible so that would definitely help narrow it down. Gheorghe helped Johnny decide when they were sharing a bath, something they did quite regularly. It was their preferred way to unwind and relax after a hard day at work. 

“I am sure it was your turn for the taps in your back.” Johnny accused. 

Gheorghe gave a look of mock-innocence. “I am sure you are wrong my love.”

“Aye. Whatever.” Johnny shifted to get comfortable. “Anyhow, who d’ya think is best?”

Gheorghe glanced over the three applications and immediately discarded one, tossing it onto the bathroom floor. 

“Wesley. Never worn work boots in his life.”

Johnny laughed heartily. “How can you tell that from a CV?”

“There is no mention of any manual work. He is office worker. We do not have time to train from start. We need someone ready to go.”

Johnny nodded. “Fair enough. Good job we don’t have an HR department here, love. You’d be done for discrimination.”

Gheorghe arched his dark brow. “You want to talk to me about discrimination?”

Johnny chuckled. “No love. You’d win that one any day.”

“I would.” Gheorghe smirked. “So it is between Steven and Matthew.”

“Go on then. Who do you think?”

Gheorghe weighed up the options again and then tossed another piece of paper to the floor. 

“Matthew. He is studying agriculture and has already worked on a farm.” 

Johnny nodded and ran his foot up Gheorghe’s thigh, feeling the drag of the coarse hair. “Fine wi’me. Now put that down and let me see your cock.”

Gheorghe snorted and laughed. “You are such a romantic.”

“You love it.” Johnny flashed his crooked grin. 

 

Matthew ‘Call Me Matty’ Barnes had been working on the farm for two weeks and it was the longest two weeks of Gheorghe’s life. He’d spend the first week wishing he’d taken a chance on Steven. By the end of the second week he was regretting his decision to disregard Wesley so flippantly. Matty Barnes was, quite simply, sexy as fuck. He stood a lofty 6ft 5 but he wasn’t gangly. He had defined muscles all over his body...and he wasn’t afraid to show them off. He worked hard and Gheorghe noticed the difference in his own workload straight away. But every day he had to watch the 20 year old Adonis strut around with no top on and getting on with Johnny like they were long lost twins. Just now he’d wandered into the back paddock looking for his boyfriend and found him being chased around by the newbie with a hosepipe. They were both topless, drenched with a mix of water and sweat and laughing raucously. Gheorghe felt ridiculously put out by it. He’d become so used to being Johnny’s only source of entertainment. To see him horsing around with Matty made him feel like a pathetic boy instead of the secure man he believed himself to be. 

Johnny’s voice cut into his brooding thoughts. “Come and get cooled down, love.”

Gheorghe realised the pair had stopped and were staring at him. He shook his head and abruptly turned away, stalking towards the house to get a drink. 

“Alright pet.” Deirdre was spoon-feeding Martin his lunch. “Soup’s in the pan if you want it.”

“No thank you. I am not hungry.”

Martin caught his look of irritation. “Sup wi’ you lad?”

“Nothing. I am fine.”

Deirdre heard the tension in his voice and saw the tic in his jaw. The gentle, quiet man was rattled. 

“Where’s John?” She asked softly. 

Gheorghe’s eyebrows knitted together so his face settled into a frown. “Paddock.”

“With Matty?”

He nodded and headed into the kitchen to grab a beaker of water. He downed his drink and leaned against the sink, trying to shake the feeling of discomfort from his body. He didn’t want to feel like this but for the last two weeks he’d been shoved aside so Johnny could play with the shiny new toy. When he had caught his breath and cooled down he turned to leave and found Deirdre in the doorway with a sad smile on her face. 

“You alright?”

Gheorghe responded with a tight smile. “Yes. I am being foolish.”

“Nah lad. You’re being daft in love.” She winked and left him to his work. 

 

Johnny wasn’t sure why Gheorghe was being funny with him but he guessed it had something to do with Matty. Their new hired help had gone into the village to pick up some supplies from the hardware store and left Johnny and Gheorghe to tend to the cows in the blistering heat. Johnny crept up to his boyfriend and encircled his waist with his arms. 

“We’ve got place to ourselves for an hour. Fancy sneakin off t’barn?”

Gheorghe tensed. “I am working.”

“So am I, but I need you.” Johnny reached his hand lower and groped at his lover’s crotch. Gheorghe twisted around and grabbed Johnny’s hand to stop him. 

“I said no.” He barked. 

Johnny reeled back in shock. “Alright. What’s goin on?”

“I am trying to do my work.”

Johnny huffed loudly and dropped Gheorghe’s hand. “I dunno what’s up wi’you but you’re acting like a twat. What the fuck have I done eh?”

Gheorghe’s rarely seen temper blew up and he threw his gloves angrily to the floor. “I am sick of being the only person around here who does their job! Ever since he arrived you have been giggling like teenagers together while I am here working!”

Gheorghe cringed internally when he heard how pathetic he sounded. But now he’d blurted it out he had to stand by it. 

“That’s not fair! We do work! Aye we might have a laugh at the same time but we do work.” Johnny snapped in irritation. 

Gheorghe knew deep down that was true but it made his stomach ache with an unknown feeling when he thought about Johnny and Matty larking about. 

“He follows you around like a puppy and you love the attention!”

Johnny’s eyes widened and he stepped back, almost winded. “That’s what you think? You think I’m interested in Matty?”

Gheorghe threw his arms out to the side. “Who gives a fuck what I think? I just do my job and leave entertaining the employees to you. No matter that I work every hour there is light to make this work...you just have fun playing water fights with the new boy while we are paying him for not working. Do not worry about me.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You’re not serious. This was _your_ idea. You picked Matty.”

Gheorghe laughed bitterly and bent to scoop up his gloves. “Yes. I know. Glad I could help.”

Johnny felt the swooshing in his stomach when the butterflies took flight again. “You don’t honestly think I would cheat on you?”

Gheorghe knew before he spoke the words that it was a path he should be fighting to get off. But his mouth and his brain had disconnected and the words were out before he could restrain himself. 

“Again, you mean?”

Johnny’s face crumpled and his body sagged like Gheorghe had punched him in the gut. Gheorghe wished he could take it back before he even finished the words. It wasn’t even like he _meant_ it. After a lot of soul searching in Scotland he’d accepted that what happened in the pub the night that he left wasn’t as simple as being cheated on. They hadn’t talked beforehand and decided on being a couple. Yes, it hurt like hell to find out Johnny was capable of doing that when Gheorghe was right there in the pub but really it was more about Johnny’s state of mind than anything else. They’d talked on the way home and thrashed it out, agreeing to put it behind them and move on. But now here he was, a grown man of almost 30, who’d descended into a moping mess in the space of a fortnight because his boyfriend was showing some attention to a young kid. 

Johnny turned and started to hurry away but Gheorghe’s survival instinct kicked in and he gave chase. 

“I’m sorry John. I did not mean that.”

He grabbed for Johnny’s arm to slow him down but the younger man shrugged him off. 

“Aye you did. And I can’t blame you, can I? I were a complete dick to you before. I thought I’d get a chance to make it up t’you.”

Gheorghe shook his head. “No. It is not like that. I truly did not mean it. I was being spiteful to hurt you because I am hurt.”

Johnny looked wounded. “Why are you hurt? What have I done?”

Gheorghe sighed loudly and knew the game was up. “I am jealous.”

Johnny squinted at him hard. “Jealous of Matty? What’ve you got to be jealous of? You’re a million times fitter than he is.”

Gheorghe rolled his eyes. “Well that is just not true...”

Johnny stepped closer to his partner and looked at him closely. “Aye it’s true. I don’t fancy Matty. Not even a little bit. But I fancy you. A lot.”

Gheorghe gave him a tiny smile. “Okay. That is not why I am jealous.”

“Oh? There another Greek god around here somewhere?” Johnny teased lightly, the tension dissipating now that Gheorghe was opening up. 

“John...I am jealous because he gets your laughter. That used to be me until a few weeks ago.” Gheorghe admitted with an embarrassed huff of breath. 

“You what?” Johnny mumbled. 

“I used to be the one to make you laugh. To make you smile. We used to have fun together at work. Now I always seem to be on the outside, watching you and him laugh and joke while I am trying to finish the jobs in time for us to have enough energy to fuck at night. I am jealous of him being the one to make you smile.” Gheorghe explained slowly and felt his whole body warm with shame. 

Johnny stared at him for a long moment before he reached out and cupped Gheorghe’s stubbled face in his hands. “I’m sorry love. I’m really sorry.”

“You should not be sorry! I’m being a fool. Of course you should have fun...”

Johnny smiled sweetly. “I would choose t’have a laugh with you over everyone else. You’re my best friend.”

Gheorghe rested his forehead against Johnny’s. “I’m also a little jealous of his perfect body...”

“It’s not perfect.” Johnny scoffed. “It’s too...Action Man.”

“I’m sorry? That is a bad thing?” Gheorghe joked. 

“Aye. I like my blokes to be a bit more real actually. Bit of something to cuddle up to. Some hair on his chest. A nice Romanian accent wouldn’t go amiss either.” Johnny grinned and stroked at Gheorghe’s stubble. 

“I’m sorry I am an idiot. I honestly did not mean what I said about...you know. I won’t bring it up again.”

Johnny’s lips brushed on Gheorghe’s. “It’s okay. And I’m sorry I’ve neglected you lately. Suppose I just got carried away havin a new face around here. But your face is still me favourite.”

Gheorghe chuckled and kissed his partner again. “I love you John.”

“Love you too.”

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps trampling in the grass. 

“Oi you two. Get a room.” Matty’s booming voice broke them apart. 

Johnny grinned wickedly. “Bloody good idea! Come on Gheorghe. I know just the room I wanna get.”

Matty looked on in quiet surprise when Johnny started to drag his boyfriend away by the hand. Gheorghe just grinned and shrugged at the younger lad. 

“Finish up wi’ cows Matty. See you tomorrow.” Johnny waved and pulled his boyfriend with him. 

 

Deirdre climbed the stairs and stood on the landing. She smiled happily at the gales of laughter coming from the bathroom. Whatever had been bothering the newest member of their family was obviously sorted out because him and Johnny were thick as thieves once again. Peace and balance was restored in their little bit of the world. She turned and headed down to watch the news, smirking to herself when she heard Johnny’s outraged cry. 

“How’ve I got the bloody tap end again?!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Gheorghe feeling new things when he’s with Johnny. 
> 
> Thinking of a role reversal story where Johnny is the jealous one now....🤔🙂


End file.
